Analyser sans erreurs permet de finir sans heurts
by Youwan
Summary: UA. OS. Axel-centric. [T] pour langage et Yaoi : Vaniku / Akuroku léger. "Axel était un fin analyseur. Il scrutait, répertoriait, classait. Selon lui, le monde se divisait en cinq parties: "Ses conquêtes", "Ses possibles-conquêtes", "Ses amis", "Les autres" et "Roxas". Le roux jaugeait d'un simple regard et ne se trompait jamais, selon ses propres dires. Sauf ... Ce soir ?"


Disclaimer : Tout personnages appartient à Square Enix. Ou Disney. Mais dire « Square Enix », c'est quand même plus classe.

Note : UA. One-shot. Axel-centric. **Vaniku**. Akuroku léger. Naminé se fait souvent insulter gentillement, mais c'est juste pour l'histoire, en vrai je l'aime bien. J'ai absolument rien contre elle. T pour le langage. Yaoi. [humour], [romance]. Personnage un peu **OOC**, Axel est difficile à comprendre, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux. À vous d'en juger.

Le fait qu'il soit par ailleurs « photographe » (ou du moins, étudiant en photographie) vient d'une fic que j'ai lu sur . Je me rappelle plus du tout.. Mais j'avais aimé. Je le reprend et je le dis : ce n'est pas mon idée, mais ça lui va bien je trouve. Si quelqu'un se rappelle de cette fic.. Me semble qu'elle était en anglais, donc ça va être dur, mais sait-on jamais... Par contre, tout le reste pas de problème, c'est de moi. :)

Résumé : « Axel était un fin analyseur. Il scrutait, répertoriait, classait. Selon lui, le monde se divisait en cinq parties : « Ses conquêtes », « Ses possibles-conquêtes », « Ses amis », « Les autres » et « Roxas ». Le roux jaugeait d'un simple regard et ne se trompait jamais, selon ses propres dires. Sauf que ce soir, il allait se rendre compte de choses dont il n'avait pas conscience. Depuis quand manquait-il une cible potentielle ?»

* * *

**Analyser sans erreurs permet de finir sans heurts.**

* * *

_« Sauf erreur, je ne me trompe jamais. »_ _Alexandre Vialatte_.

* * *

Axel était un fin analyseur. Il scrutait, répertoriait, classait. Selon lui, le monde se divisait en cinq parties : _« Ses conquêtes », « Ses possibles-conquêtes », « Ses amis », « Les autres » _et_ « Roxas ». _Le roux jaugeait d'un simple regard et ne se trompait jamais, selon ses propres dires. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours classé les gens. Ça lui venait naturellement, sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher. Les personnes qu'il côtoyait devaient rentrer dans une hiérarchie précise, définie ou il se sentait sans repères. Et Axel n'aimait guère se sentir perdu. Il détestait, même. Chaque chose à sa place et chaque place avec ses choses ! Ainsi, chaque personne appartenait à une catégorie bien précise, excepté le blond.

Roxas avait un peu plus de seize ans. Axel le connaissait depuis la maternelle, où il avait renversé le jus de raisin de cet enfant au visage d'ange. Qui essaya de le frapper en vociférant contre lui. Voir ce petit être lui tenir tête plût tellement au roux qu'à la fin de son fou rire, il lui tendit la main avec un sourire chaleureux. Le petit blondinet stoppa ses gesticulations et lui sourit à son tour. Rayonnant. Sincère. Pur. Par rancunier pour deux sous. Ce fut le choc pour le cœur du rouquin. Et la première fois qu'apparut la catégorie dans son classement au nom de son ami : _« Roxas ». _

Néanmoins, le roux, aujourd'hui majeur, ne l'avait jamais dragué ou quoique ce soit dans le genre. Non pas qu'il avait essayé.. De toute façon, ils avaient un « truc ». Mais, tout deux, ils avaient largement le temps de profiter du monde avant de se ranger ! Et puis, de toute façon, si le roux avait le malheur de l'approcher de trop près, il pouvait avoir de sérieux problèmes. S'il se risquait sur ce terrain-là, il aurait à affronter Cloud, le grand-frère protecteur et Ventus, le jumeau qui, sous ses airs de gentil garçon, était un protecteur chevronné. Autant attendre les dix-huit ans de Roxas. Au moins, il éviterait une mâchoire fracturée et une ou deux côtes cassées.

En plus, le fourbe sortait avec Naminé en ce moment. Et ça, Axel ne l'avait pas vu venir. Non, pas qu'il soit jaloux – Mais si jamais elle pouvait enlever sa main tout de suite, dans l'instant, là, maintenant.. Oui, oh que oui, qu'il en serait **heureux**.- mais il avait là un obstacle supplémentaire : Faire ressortir le côté gay de Roxas. Autant dire qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux d'avance...

Bien sûr l'étudiant savait qu'entre Roxas et lui, il y avait quelque chose mais.. Le roux ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait faire la cour aux gens. Diversifier ses horizons. Être de tout bords. S'amuser. Et bon sang, il détestait se prendre la tête. Il ne pouvait avoir son Roxy ? Très bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, voilà le rouquin parti en boîte à l'affût d'une nouvelle proie. Prenant de l'expérience, satisfaisant des envies et profitant de sa vie. Ainsi, en attendant, Axel, décidément pas honteux, sortait avec qui lui plaisait -selon ses classements- et s'épargnait ainsi une calvitie précoce. Après tout, il fallait bien se distraire et ça, c'était une chose que le roux faisait avec plaisir.

Axel était étudiant, en photographie. Il aimait les soirées plus que tout – c'était là qu'il prenait les meilleures photos. Des photographies de toutes sortes, des paysages, des portraits, des gens normaux, des passants, des objets de la vie quotidienne.. N'importe quoi qu'il voulait immortaliser ou bien transformer en œuvres d'arts. C'était son dada, son credo, son «_ truc _».

Au grand dam de ses amis qui ne finissaient pas toujours la nuit sous leur meilleur profil. Et oui, oui.. On pourrait en soupirer mais évidemment Axel en profitait pas mal. Ah, qu'il aimait ces soirées : Ça l'exerçait à la photo, mieux, ça donnait libre cours à sa deuxième passion -la photographie donc, est classée ici après les conquêtes, indétrônable. Et petit bonus : Il pouvait faire chanter les autres le lendemain. **Que du bonheur** pour le malicieux !

* * *

Un soir de novembre, l'étudiant participait à une grande fête, au Chocobo's coffee, le bar préféré de sa troupe d'amis, transformé pour l'occasion en une gigantesque boîte de nuit. Après tout, ils avaient obtenu leur graduations, et même si certains devaient passer des rattrapages, tous voulaient se détendre après des mois, des semaines interminables, d'intenses de révisions en vue de leurs partiels respectifs. Le futur photographe avait invité tous ses amis, voire obligé, traîné et menacé certains d'entre eux et ils étaient tous répartis sur trois grands canapés. Faut dire qu'il y avait du monde. On aurait pu parler d'un « troupeau » plutôt qu'une troupe mais.. Vu le nom du bar, certains l'auraient mal pris. Surtout Cloud, très peu friand des Chocobos depuis que Zack avait démontré par A+B sa ressemblance «_ frappante _» à ses créatures.

Sirotant leurs boissons, les collègues de classes de l'apprenti-photographe qui passaient sans hésiter leurs cours -que le roux n'avait pas marqué soit parce qu'il dormait, soit parce qu'il récupérait d'une soirée trop arrosée ou soit parce qu'il avait la flemme- discutaient joyeusement. D'ailleurs, pour cette dernière information concernant les cours, Axel les remerciait toujours en effaçant certaines photos. En l'occurrence, c'était pour le mieux, du donnant donnant! Ainsi donc Demyx, futur musicien professionnel, en troisième année de Musicologie et son petit-ami Zexion, écrivain amateur au même niveau que les deux autres, mais en Lettres, étaient côte à côte près du roux.

Venait ensuite Zack, précédemment cité, meilleur ami de Cloud et qui d'ailleurs se le disputait sans cesse, férocement, avec Léon. Tiens, en parlant de l'humain chocobotisé, ce dernier était rougissant et avait une main plaquée sur son front devant la bêtise d'une blague de son ami. Bon sang qu'il avait honte.. Car oui, Zack avait vraiment un humour_ spécial_. Déjà que les « Cloudy ! » par ici, les « Hey, Chocobo ! » par là l'énervait habituellement, alors quand le brun s'adonnait à la récitation de blagues, le blond voulait simplement **disparaître**.

On pouvait dire et en déduire facilement que les farces de son partenaire restait, à l'évidence, un moyen détourné pour le mettre en rogne. Était-il possible, d'un point de vue sérieux, de comparer un mog avec un mage blanc ? Peut-être par le pelage. Et encore. Zack allait devoir lui _expliquer_ sa blague et quand une personne doit annoter et commenter une de ses vanneries, on peut dire que celle-ci a besoin d'être retravaillé au plus vite. Non, vraiment : Zack, c'était e_xact_ement le genre de personne qui vous faisait claquer violemment votre main sur votre front et osait vous demandez si ça allait et -par tous les diables- ce qui n'allait justement pas.

En face se trouvait Sora, riant à la détresse de son frère grognon. C'était par ailleurs un gène commun dans la famille et l'étudiant se demandait toujours comment Sora avait pu l'éviter. Comment l'appelait-on, d'ailleurs ? La grogneté ? La grognasseté ? La grognatrie? (0).. Bref. À sa droite de Sora, revenons à lui, était présent le deuxième grognon, mais cette fois-ci, c'était «_ son _» grognon. Remarquons la possessivité relative d'Axel sur quelque chose qui ne peut appartenir à personne.

Axel continua son tour d'horizon : Plus loin, il y avait Riku, un étudiant dans une des meilleures université du coin, pas très bavard, mais à l'allure ma foi sympathique pour lui. Oui, Axel était un « coureur » mais, hey. Vous pensiez à quoi ? Il choisit quand même. Il fallait qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un qui le mette lui, lui-même, en valeur ou.. Au pire, une personne « sortable ». Yep, Axel était un enfoiré...

Mais un bel, s'il-vous-plaît. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il ne songeait qu'au physique, bien que la bouille de Roxas l'arrangeait « grave ». Le rouquin était plutôt du genre.. Bah. Comment expliquer ? Une fois que ses yeux ont été attirés, c'est foutu. Mais complètement, F.O.U.T.U. Il vous charmera, vous attaquera avec des sourires ravageurs, vous fera craquer au moment opportun. C'est que.. Il sait y faire, le rouquin !

A côté donc de cet argenté qui, ma foi, nous a inspiré un paragraphe précédent assez rocambolesque, étaient présentes Xion, une brunette discrète mais agréable ainsi que Kairi, sa petite sœur rousse un peu idiote, accompagnaient toutes deux Naminé, dite « la félonne ». Axel ne pardonnait pas facilement quand le sujet était son blondinet. Il ne connaissait que de vu la blondasse, mais ne l'aimait pas. Point. Du tout. La haïssait même. L'exécrait. L'abhorrait. La méprisait et pour finir, souvent le photographe la maudissait.

Autant dire qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, mais très, très loin de lui. Cependant, par respect pour le blond, il se contentait d'ignorer la bécasse -selon lui- et, au pire, de lui envoyer des regards noirs. Et dire que sa propre sœur traînait avec. Le monde était contre lui, cependant Axel ne le prenait pas non plus trop mal. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de renier facilement les gens -surtout sa famille.

N'ayant plus envie de parler de cette dernière et encore moins de la blondasse, le roux préféra porter son regard sur le damier coloré aux spots du bar. On trouvait sur la piste Yuffie, une brunette excentrique, bien décidée à profiter de la soirée et qui avait réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à emmener Squall, enfin Léon, avec elle. En vérité, elle l'avait traîné de force et menacé. Comment ? Cela restait un mystère pour Axel, qui n'avait qu'une envie, connaître ce secret qui obligeait le rigide et froid Léon à se plier à ses quatre volontés. Oh qu'il salivait d'avance devant le secret -sûrement honteux- que détenait l'auto-proclamée ninja. Car oui, ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun si frigide acceptait un caprice de Yuffie. Le mystère devait vraiment être catastrophique..

Yep, ça en faisait du monde, au final. Mais tiens, Yuffie était bien décidé à tous les réveiller ! Axel la regarda faire un signe de main à Sora, qui en tant que pile électrique auto-proclamé du groupe et bien décidé à gagner ce titre officiellement face à Yuffie, sa plus féroce rivale, décida de venir, prenant la main de Roxas dans le processus. Voyant son plan réussir -machiavélique, ce bout de femme- elle héla Demyx, qui bondit sur ses pieds la rejoindre. L'apprenti-photographe éclata d'un rire jovial : Yuffie gagne toujours, mesdames et messieurs.

Voyant tous ce joli monde ce mouvoir sur la piste, Zack et sa cible personnelle (comprendre Grognon n°1 : Cloud) les rejoignirent. Riku fut emmené de force, pas du tout enclin à transpirer pendant des heures sur une piste bondée de monde. M'enfin, c'est vrai, essayer juste de danser un tant soit peu « normalement » ou « joliment » sur une piste remplies d'ados ou d'adultes en sueur, où vous vous faites bousculer toutes les deux minutes. Et écraser les pieds, aussi. Le roux ne comprendrait jamais cette mode. Vous transpirez, vous vous tuez à danser.. Il préférait largement rester à l'écart, trouver ses victimes, les séduire et les faire tomber comme des mouches.

Kairi -qui suivait tout le temps Sora comme son ombre- laissa Xion sur les canapés. Pis, c'te félonne, là, la suivie. Tant mieux, plus elle était loin, mieux Axel se sentait. Les autres, dansant tous au milieu d'inconnus, s'amusant, se défoulant, oublièrent très vite leurs gênes et profitèrent de la fête. Axel, resté en arrière, savoura le temps qu'il avait pour mettre à jour son classement dans sa tête et prendre un beau cliché si besoin. Il caressa doucement son appareil, prêt à l'emploi. Héhé.. La soirée commençait.

* * *

Le roux, ce n''était pas « le genre à rester trois mois avec la même personne » et Roxas lui en voudrait si jamais il comptait fleurette avec Grognon n°1. Fallait pas qu'il salope ses chances d'avance, non plus. Et au passage, se taper un Zack déprimé à cause de lui-même, ne donnait guère envie à Axel.

Squall, enfin, Léon était un pur glaçon. A vrai dire, le rouquin était chaud pour enflammer n'importe qui, mais il avait surtout peur des conversations à sens unique. Bien qu'il fallait qu'il s'entraîne à parler beaucoup, car son blondinet n'était point bavard, Axel pensait que Roxas n'en était pas au stade du brun.

Sérieusement, il n'était plus sur d'avoir vu Léon enchaîner plus que quatre phrases en dehors d'un certain cours de français, bien gravé dans sa mémoire. Et surtout dans celle de son ancien professeur, vu son état à la fin de cette courte lecture ! Le pauvre, vous l'auriez vu devant le regard noir, sombre, insondable, impénétrable, dévastateur et prometteur de mort du brun. Pour le coup, ce dernier avait été tranquille pour le reste de l'année.

Axel dériva son regard -et son analyse- vers Demyx. Avec Zexion, cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était parti pour durer et le roux ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour son ami, bien qu'il se demande des fois si le futur écrivain levait les yeux de son livre. Bon sang, il en avait même amené un aujourd'hui, en soirée ! Heureusement qu'il rendait heureux le musicien, sinon Axel se serait vite fâché. On ne joue pas avec son pote! Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors il tolérait sa dévorante envie de lire.

Ça l'étonnait toujours, quand même de voir ce couple. Demyx était terriblement énergique et, il faut se le dire, un peu idiot sur les bords. Mais les contraires s'attirent, parait-il (A moins que ça ne soit ceux qui se ressemblent..?). En l'occurrence, Zexy, comme il aimait l'appeler pour l'enquiquiner, rendait son pote heureux. Il pouvait donc bien illustrer une quelconque maxime, Axel n'en avait rien à faire tant que Demyx souriait.

Tiens, d'ailleurs pour en revenir à Sora. (Trop gentil, trop propre sur lui et trop mignon.) Ce petit gars avait, semble-t-il, sa petite sœur à ses pieds. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne pour voir si, effectivement, Kairi sortait avec lui. En attendant, il lui rappelait Roxas qui sortait avec Naminé. Bon sang, ces deux frères se ressemblaient décidément trop pour le pauvre cerveau d'Axel. D'accord, il était vrai que beaucoup de choses lui rappelait le blond comme le jaune, les gens grognons, les « hn », les regards noirs, les choses douces et désordonnées comme ses cheveux, le ciel azur, les..

Le roux secoua la tête, il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête là, sinon il était parti pour la soirée. La nuit. La journée. La vie ! … Le futur photographe continua son examen : Riku. Il l'avait classé directement dans « Ami » car celui-ci était le meilleur ami de Sora. Et puis ils convoitaient tout deux Kairi, donc il était hétéro. Dommage.. Il était du genre de l'étudiant. Xion, quant à elle, restait un mystère pour le roux. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois, entraperçu aussi. Néanmoins, il fallait s'en faire une alliée de poids : Elle était son centre d'informations sur la bande de copines de sa sœur et donc, par delà ces gamineries, sur l'infâme Naminé. Il devait en profiter pour lui parler ce soir. Voilà donc une bonne idée ! Elle commençait à lui manquer, et Axel songeait qu'elles le fuyaient.

Finalement, Axel ne fait jamais d'erreurs dans ses classements. Et il devrait se contenter d'un inconnu ce soir, car comme il s'en doutait, il n'avait personne dans son entourage immédiat pour _jouer_. Bien, il ne lui restait qu'à regarder les autres personnes de cette soirée et trouver quelqu'un avec qui se distraire. Il examina la pièce sombre, aux couleurs changeantes suivant les projecteurs tout en pensant. Il avait envie de passer cette soirée avec un bon parti, comme souvent. Quelqu'un qui tripe bien, qui se laisse aller. Il fallait que la vie soit plus fun !

C'était ça ou l'apprenti-photographe passait le reste de sa soirée à préméditer un plan bien huilé qui causerait moultes dommages à un membre défini au hasard de sa bande. Finalement, l'étudiant avait besoin de quelqu'un de bien, qui n'hésite pas à se déhancher et à se laisser aller, sans complexe, quelqu'un de.. Wait, what ? Le roux fixa un point précis de la salle, un peu éberlué.

…

**Non.**

Il ne se trompait **jamais**, vrai ? Il fronça les sourcils et étudia la situation de plus près, son appareil photo en main, « au cas où ». Cet inconnu, avec ses incroyables yeux dorés ravageait le corps de l'argenté. Mon dieu, voyait-il son regard incendiaire retourné ? Riku était-il **vraiment** en train d'avancer, pas à pas, lentement, d'une démarche souple, évitant les danseurs, vers ce bel incognito ? C'était dommage. Le noireau n'aura-t-il pas tilté sur l'argenté qu'Axel lui aurait proposé un truc. Il suffisant de le regarder pour voir qu'il respirait la sensualité, le salaud. Ce genre de chose qu'Axel aimait retrouver chez quelqu'un. Son attitude provocatrice mais en même temps sobre et tranquille.. Si jamais Riku lui faisait faux-bond, sans aucun doute que lui, Axel, foncerait sur l'occasion !

Voyant le roux à la ramasse, grillant ses neurones, autant sur l'intrigant fringant jeune homme que sur la présumé sexualité d'un « classé : Ami », et de plus ayant quelques problèmes d'allocution pour faire part de sa difficulté à sa voisine, Xion, bien décidée à ne pas danser mais à tout bien mémoriser (pour faire son rapport aux filles du groupe) commenta la scène :

_- Tiens, en voilà un qui s'est déniché une petite perle. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un connard.(1)_

_- Comment ça « encore »,_ s'enquit le roux, fronçant les sourcils. _Attend, toi qui es au courant de tout... Riku ne voulait-il pas être avec ma sœur ?_

La brunette lui fit un sourire en coin, le regardant comme si elle considérait un imbécile. «_ Non, je ne dois plus faire ça, prendre les gens de haut.»_ pensait-elle en se reprenant. _« J'ai mes infos, je suis l'Informatrice, c'est normal que je sache tout. Je veux devenir une bonne reporter, c'est donc essentiel. Mais.. Maintenant, de là à faire part aux autres, il y a une barrière, un mur, un fossé. Axel est-il digne de confiance ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » _

La brunette le fixa un moment, puis décida de partager ce qu'elle savait. Elle ne perdait rien et puis, pour une fois que le frère de son ami avait besoin d'elle. Elle se sentait puissante, là. Elle avait le pouvoir. Mieux, elle avait l'info !

_- Il était jaloux du couple qu'elle formait avec Sora, mais il en a eu marre d'attendre. Il est donc parti ailleurs. Et quel ailleurs !_

_- Il était jaloux de Sora, non ? _Demanda le roux, fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

_- C'est Kairi qu'il ne peut pas supporter, trop proche de son meilleur ami. Surtout qu'il aurait aimé être plus que ça avec lui. _Dévoila Xion._ Attend.. Tu le croyais hétéro ? Intéressant. Je te pensais plus futé. Je t'ai quelques peu sur-estimé, Axel._

* * *

**Nagasaki.**

**Hiroshima.**

* * *

Une vraie bombe dans l'esprit du photographe. Comment avait-il pu louper ça? C'est vrai qu'il ne le voyait pas souvent, et quand l'argenté était là, c'était toujours derrière Sora, le reprenant dans ses gaffes ou bien lui souriant.. Hé ! Attendez. Est-ce que Xion venait tout juste de le rabaisser ? Non pas qu'il soit devenu sourd, mais son manque de réaction l'étonnait lui-même. Pour qu'il n'ait pas réagi, cette histoire le troublait. Le voilà bien abasourdi pour le coup !

Axel ne se trompait pourtant jamais, mais celle-là, il l'avait pas vu venir. Du tout. Comme Naminé la félonne. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Jamais deux sans trois, certes, mais deux c'est bien suffisant ! Alors, l'argenté n'était pas intéressé par sa très chère sœur ? Mieux, il était gay et s'était entiché de Sora en passant, étant anciennement amoureux de lui. Parfait. Finalement, si Riku ne voulait pas de l'inconnu, alors le roux passait d'aucune cible à deux.

Parallèlement, le roux saisissait très bien pourquoi l'argenté pouvait craquer pour le petit gars. Sora ressemblait pas mal à Roxas et jamais Axel ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi il est attiré par ce dernier sans passer_ légèrement_ pour un psychopathe et, il faudra l'avouer, stalker. Définir sa relation avec Roxas était compliqué voire désespéré. C'était comme ça, c'est tout. Y'avait un truc. Un lien. Un petit « quelque chose » qui vous fait vibrer le cœur. Y'avait les autres et « eux », qu'importe ce que le monde disait. Roxas le savait mais l'évitait. Mais un jour, un grand jour, une heureuse journée, Axel était sûr qu'il allait s'en rendre compte _réellement._ Que le monde allait se parer de mille couleurs de sentiments.

De toute façon, c'était obligé. Y'avait un **truc**, bon sang. Une chose qui, inexorablement, les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Tant pis si notre protagoniste était obligé de lui courir après, soulevant montagnes et mensonges pour lui. Ça ne fait rien si ce dernier devait attendre un bon moment pour la place qu'il jugeait lui revenir de droit. Ce n'était pas grave si Axel espérait plus qu'un attachement, qu'une camaraderie qu'on ne veut lui offrir. Il attendrait, patienterait. Il respecterait. Parce que c'était Roxas, qu'ils avaient ce truquage dans leur destin, ce bidule qui les prend à la gorge quand ils se voient, ce machin qu'ils tournaient dérisoirement en amitié. Le roux le savait bien.. Mais en attendant tout cela, en traînant le temps et en patientant :

Il fallait qu'il revoit sérieusement sa répartition. Le futur-photographe avait trouvé une nouvelle cible. Ou plutôt, une cible remise au goût du jour. Le rouquin devait donc se dépêcher et soutirer sa cible à cet ignoble inconnu qui envisageait ne serait-ce qu'un instant de la lui prendre sous le nez. Car vu comment tout cela se profilait, il n'aura aucun de ses deux nouveaux objectifs! Bien que sil lui fallait choisir, il le sentait d'avance, il le savait, le rouquin se voyait bien sortir une jolie petite phrase du genre « Mais on s'amuse plus à trois, voyons ! » et repartir seul. _« Hm... Le choix viendra plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut les séparer ! _» Se fustigea mentalement Axel.

«_ Réfléchis. Réfléchis. ... »_ Ça y est, Axel savait comment faire et était bien décidé à commencer son tout dernier et nouveau plan dès maintenant. Le sourire malicieux qu'il fit à ce moment-là ne plut pas du tout à Xion. Elle en était sûre maintenant, son ami, aux cheveux couleur lune, attirait les ennuis. Elle avait évidement observer ce qui troublait le roux et était étonnée de ce qui se passait devant elle. «_ Ce n'est pourtant pas tellement son genre, ce comportement.» _Pensait la brunette.

* * *

L'objet momentané de ses pensées ne s'en souciait guère, trop occupé à lorgner le brun ténébreux devant lui. Chaque pas le rapprochait, petit à petit. Riku n'avait ni entendu la discussion, ni même fait attention. Axel et Xion qui se parlent, pourtant, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. En l'occurrence, l'étudiant ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose qui ressemblait à un «_ Il m'énerve, bordel ! »_. Car oui, il n'était **pas** envoûté.

Non, il ne se sentait pas fiévreux à cause de ce regard qui refusait de le lâcher, sans arrêter. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Pire, il ressemblait à Sora, et ça l'énervait deux fois plus. C'était irréel quand même. Riku ne pouvait pas faire la même erreur deux fois et lorgner ce mec car il ressemblait à Sora ! Mais c'était juste la tête, qui était identique. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Ce regard sombre était dérangeant, voilà. Dé-ran-geant. Absorbant aussi. Prenant... NON ! Incommodant, c'est tout ! Gênant, voilà ! **Définitivement dérangeant. **

Riku évita quelques personnes qui se dressaient entre lui et l'inconnu brun, perdant le contact visuel. Il en profita pour regarder où en étaient les autres. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, sauf Axel qui le regardait bizarrement. Son regard était_ chamboulant_. Ils avaient quoi, ce soir, avec leurs yeux ? C'était ce genre de vision qui ne vous apporterait rien de bon, le type qui préparait un mauvais plan. L'argenté n'était pas sur de vouloir en savoir plus. La chanson changea, autour de lui le monde se défaisait : La foule partait s'asseoir, une autre se levait.

Et dans ce méli-mélo, ce flot ininterrompu d'êtres, Riku ressentit encore une fois le regard envoûtant sur lui. «_ Il me fixe toujours. Perturbant. Irritant. Troublant ... _» Pensa l'argenté. Arrivé devant lui, sans perdre de temps devant ce regard dévorant, l'argenté pris la parole :

_- Ça suffit. Pourquoi tu me fixes ?_

_- Oh, j'ai contrarié la princesse. Un problème, peut-être ?_ Ricana l'inconnu.

_- Tu m'agaces !_

Voilà une phrase qui plut très vite au brun, joueur. Un sourire carnassier sembla narguer l'étudiant modèle, la malice pétillant dans ses yeux. Décidément, il avait bien fait de venir. Il aurait quelqu'un à taquiner, ce soir. Vanitas avait toujours choisi ses mots avec précaution. Il savait que ceux-ci avaient un impact sur les gens qu'il côtoyait. Ce «_ Tu m'agaces »_ l'enchanta profondément.

C'était peut-être sa nature un peu démente qui ressortait, qui sait. Mais il sentait venir une soirée prometteuse. N'allez pas parler au brun du « dommages collatéraux » (ça, c'était ses amis) ou bien de personne « cruelle et sans cœur ! » (ça, c'était son ex). Ce n''était pas sa personnalité. Non, lui, il s'en foutait, il jouait, il jetait. C'était ça et c'était tout. En l'occurrence, il n'avait qu'une envie : Jouer avec cet étudiant autant qu'il le pourra, la suite attendra.

* * *

Axel continua d'observer le spectacle. Il n'en manquerait pas une miette, sous aucun prétexte. Ces deux-là étaient, d'un seul coup vraiment proche. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Le roux était intrigué, exalté. La curiosité le rongeait. Et s'il s'approchait, juste pour voir, juste pour savoir, juste pour assouvir son envie de comprendre et distinguer, qui sait, une parole ou un acte révélateur. Ça semblait une bonne idée, non ? Enfin.. Axel prit le temps de réfléchir. D'habitude, ses idées n'étaient jamais bonnes pour les autres. Riku allait peut-être lui en vouloir et adieu sa cible.

Bof. À grands renforts d'arguments et de sourires charmeurs, ça devrait pouvoir passer. On ne pouvait pas être _vraiment_ un glaçon et être aussi prêt de l'inconnu. Sérieux, à leur distance, là, ils doivent sentir le souffle de l'un et de l'autre ! C'était le genre de situation où le roux aimerait être l'une des deux personnes. Au moins, s'il était là-bas, il accélérerait le mouvement. Au diable les paroles, bon sang, embrassez-vous ou flanquez-vous une baffe ! Mais faîtes quelque chose, allez quoi, **agissez **!

_« Putain de frustration, là... »_ Marmonna le rouquin, agacé, exalté et impatient, bon sang.

Brusquement, voilà le garçon aux yeux dorés qui prend de force le bras de Riku et qui l'emmène on ne sait où. Axel se lève d'un coup, lui aussi, alarmé. Il se passait quoi, là, au juste ? L'argenté ne pouvait pas partir et disparaître comme ça, c'était si.. Si.. Si osé. Pas tellement son style. Oh, bon dieu, il devait savoir où la curiosité tuerait le roux. Pourtant, avant même qu'il ait pu les suivre ou envoyer un message sur le portable de l'étudiant, Roxas était revenu dans son champ de vision – Lui demanda non-subtilement s'il voulait venir danser avec lui.

Au diable les autres, Roxas d'abord.

* * *

_- Hey, Riku. C'est Axel. Kairi m'a donné ton numéro. Il s'est passé quoi, hier soir ?_

_- .. Absolument rien._

_- Pas mal, le gars. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre à être « rien », mais plutôt « tout », si tu veux mon avis._

_- Pas envie de l'avoir. Ni d'en parler._

_- Non, mais, on a bien vu la même chose – Enfin, toi, tu l'as vécu ? Je te pensais plus sage !_

_- Axel. Tu n'as rien vu. Rien. Rien !_

_- Hm.. Va falloir négocier ça, mon vieux.._

Bien. Maintenant Axel avait une nouvelle personne à faire chanter. Et peut-être que s'il continuait à creuser, il finirait par découvrir la vérité. Juste une curiosité à calmer, un changement de classement et de nouveaux sous-entendus en présence de Riku à faire dès maintenant. Et une rencontre avec l'inconnu, ainsi qu'un maximum d'informations à récolter sur lui – Déjà avoir son nom, ça serait pas mal.

Ah, il en riait d'avance, le roux. La prochaine soirée s'annonçait amusante.

* * *

(0) : Pardon... Je me posais la question en écrivant, et tout ça a.. dérivé. :')

(1) : Raté. Riku a le don d'attirer les prétentieux, quoique je suis sure que ça lui plaît ! Enfin, dans mon esprit, ça lui plaît. *PAN*


End file.
